How It Should Have Gone
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Chapter 29 of Shadow Kiss the way I would have wanted it to be. Rose is leaving to find and kill the man she loves and she needs Adrian's help. SK spoilers. Rose x Adrian


Authors Note: Hello. I haven't written in I don't even know how long. It's been a few years and if you look at my other work, you'll see that I usually stay in the anime catorgoty and you can tell by my username that I am an anime fan. This is my first Vampire Academy story. I felt a horrible need to write after I finished Shadow Kiss. After reading chapter 29, the chapter between Adrian and Rose, I felt like that chapter could have been played out a hundred different ways but I liked this idea the best and I wanted to share it. As I read Vampire Academy and Frostbite I was a huge fan of the Rose and Dimitri pair and when I read Frostbite I really didn't like Adrian but as I read Shadow Kiss, he grew on me and despite my fandom of Rose x Dimitri, when Adrian and Rose were alone in the book I just wanted something to happen between them. I'm heartbroken to discover that Dimitri turned Strigoi and that Rose may not live when she goes to kill him but it is a ray of light for Richelle Mead to actually pair Rose and Adrin togeather, which considering what actually happened in chapter 29 and the things Adrian said to Rose, its a possibitly. We'll just have to wait until August when Blood Promise (rumored title of the next book) comes out to see. It will suck if we have to wait until 2010 when the 5th book comes out to find out what will happen, but you know that will be the case *sigh*.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please read and comment. Plese don't flame. I'm rusty. If I get good comments, I may consider writing a sequal but its a big maybe.

Disclamer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. I'm just borrowing Rose and Adrian.

* * *

I hated myself for doing this but there was no other option. I knocked on Adrian's door.

He opened and the smell of alcohol hit me like a punch to the face. Adrian looked horrible, despite his handsome features. His dark hair was matted; his dark eyes were glazed over and were surrounded by dark circles. "You look like crap and reek of alcohol," I told him even though I knew I looked horrible too.

"Hello, my little dhampir," he said with a smile, ignoring my comment. "Please do come in." He opened the door wider to let me in. When I entered he closed the door behind us.

I looked around. Different bottles of various alcoholic beverages were everywhere, all empty. Rich boy was messy but rich was the most important part.

"Please, sit." He sat on the couch with a glass of vodka in hand. I sat next to him, already feeling guilty. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see you little dhampir. What can I do you for?" I decided to make some small talk before asking.

"You're drunk," I said.

"No I'm not. Just pleasantly buzzed. I need to be with all this…sadness around. I can't stand to see all the dark auras. They make your look like bright gold. I needed to make it go away." I frowned and I felt bad for him. "What can I do you for? I know your not here just to check on me, even though I certainly don't mind the visit." He smiled.

"I need money." He glanced at me.

"Very unexpected, especially from you. What will I be funding?"

"I'm leaving the academy." His features hardened and he took a sip of vodka.

"Again very unexpected. You're graduation so soon." I looked at him and his eyes locked with mine.

"I have something important to do."

"I never thought you would be a dropout. Are you gonna go be a blood whore?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you wanted to be a guardian so badly and now you have a sudden change of heart. What are you going to do?"

"I told you. I have something important to do that can't wait."

"Is it going to get you into trouble?" I just looked at him and he laughed. "That was dumb of me to ask." He took another sip of vodka. "You're always getting into trouble." He put his glass down. "Why come to me for the money?"

"You have it." He laughed again.

"What makes you think I'll give it to you?" I looked at him and forced my womanly charm on him. He stopped smiling and his eyes narrowed as he looked away from me. "Don't do that," he hissed. "That's not fair. You're using how I feel about you." And he was right.

I scoffed. "You really don't feel that way about me, Adrian. You lust for me, like every other woman." His eyes jumped back to mine and there was suck emotion in them I felt smothered. His eyes were completely clear of the earlier buzz and shone with anger and other emotions I couldn't quite read.

"No," he said so quietly that a shiver ran up and down my spine. "I do not. Do you think so little of me, Rose?"

I thought of my next words carefully. "You're a flirt, Adrian. That's just you." His expression turned cold.

"Yeah, I am a flirt but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of having any feeling for a woman other then lust."

"I don't think you're incapable."

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER LISTENED TO ANYTHING I'VE TOLD YOU!?" he yelled, causing me to jump.

"I…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because his lips were suddenly on mine. He kissed me with such force that he knocked me backwards onto the couch and he was hovering above me. He poured all his emotions into the kiss. Anger, frustration, sadness, lust, love, everything.

The kiss startled me but I didn't push him off me, which surprised me and what was more surprising was the fact that I was kissing him back. The most shocking thing was that I liked it and I felt something. Nothing like when I kissed Demitri but something.

When he pulled away he kept his face close to mine and his eyes bore into mine. "Everything I have told you about my feelings for you were true. I have never messed with you, even if I sounded like I was joking. I was dead serious." He got up and went into the other room.

I sat up and was incredibly dizzy. What the hell just happened?

Adrian came back from his room with a stack of money and handed it to me without a word. He picked up his phone and made a few calls. When he was done he handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Adrian, thank you so…" He shot me a look that shut me up.

"I know it's always been Belikov and I have no idea what you're going to do now that he's gone. Why the hell did you come to me?"

"You're the only one I can talk to. The only one who really understands." His features softened a bit but not much. I have never seen him like this.

"Are you coming back?"

"Eventually." He looked away from me.

"Maybe it's for the best. Take time to clear your head. Maybe get over him…" He got lost in thought. Finally he looked at me and all the anger was gone from his eyes. He looked scared actually. "When you come back…will you give me a fair shot?"

"What?"

"You've never wanted me. You've never considered me. Never noticed that my feelings for you were true. You were blinded by him. If you go do what you have to do, when you come back, can I get a real chance with you?"

All I could do was look at him as my mind reeled. Before that kiss I would have never been thinking like this. My heart and soul belonged to Demitri. I could never love again. Or could I? Not right away but could Adrian…no I'm not ready to think like that yet.

"Yes…" I whispered. He didn't say anything. I leaned over and gave him another quick kiss before getting up and walking to the door. He didn't look at me. "Thank you so much." He nodded. I opened the door.

"Rose…" he said. I turned around. He didn't look at me. The vodka glass was in his hands again and it was almost touching his lips. "I know what you're about to do." I didn't say anything. "I know you may not come back. That you may…" He didn't have to say the word 'die' but it hung heavy in the air. "I don't know what I would do if that happened." His voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I can't let you go without telling you something." He took a sip of vodka. His hands were shaking. I could see the clear alcohol ripple in the glass. "If I tell you this, will you believe me?"

"Yes," I said.

"Rose, I love you."

Time stopped and I couldn't breath. This was way too much to handle.

"Adrian…" He put a hand up to stop me.

"I just wanted you to know."

"I'm not ready to love anyone again, Adrian."

"I know."

"But…I think…once I'm ready and I've healed and I've taken care of everything that I have to take care of…I think I could love you."

"I want to heal you…" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. I knew in my heart he meant that and when…if…I came back he could help me but for now, I needed to be on my own.

"I'm sorry," I said and I left.

I leaned up against the door and sighed. I didn't know what the future held for me or even if I would live but I knew if I survived, that I would have hope when I came back.

I heard a thud against the door on the inside and I knew Adrian was there on the other side. He would be with me in spirit and maybe even in my dreams, as I set off on my journey to find and kill the man I love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :)  
Please comment and I hope I've inspired you to write your own Adrian x Rose story. There aren't enought and I would love to read more.


End file.
